


Что имеем, не храним

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Timelines, Gen, M/M, Raijin - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom





	Что имеем, не храним

День у Изаи не задался: он только что обнаружил, что потерял свой новенький нож, на который копил, экономя на обедах. Изая обшарил весь класс, обошел все места, где успел побывать, начиная с утра, и теперь понуро брел по коридору. Ножа не было, денег на еду тоже не было, настроение стремительно падало к абсолютному нулю. Ругать его, понятное дело, никто не будет, но и винить Орихара мог только себя. А беда, как известно, не приходит одна: посреди дороги как назло возник Шизуо.

Попадись ему Хэйваджима при других обстоятельствах, Изая бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как тот бесится, а заодно подставил бы его перед преподавателями раз-другой, тем самым обеспечив тому неделю внеочередных дежурств. Но сегодня Орихара был не в духе, и поэтому просто остановился, ожидая, на что у Шизуо хватит фантазии.

— Эй, блоха, убирайся с моей дороги! — стекла задребезжали, ученики в ужасе прилипли к стенкам. — Убирайся, я сказал!

Хэйваджима протянул руку в класс и схватил стул, на котором тут же повисли Шинра с Кадотой, подоспевшие на шум с разных сторон.

Орихара, как ни странно, по-прежнему стоял, опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, и не думал двигаться дальше. Пусть Шизуо его ударит, это будет не так больно, как потерять свежеприобретенную вещь, зато потом можно будет припомнить. Или перед директором побои засвидетельствовать, глядишь, Хэйваджиму отчислят.

Но произошло то, чего Изая никак не мог ожидать. Выпустив стул с отлетевшими вместе с ним приятелями, Шизуо залепил Орихаре пощечину, потом еще одну и еще. Бил не сильно, открытой ладонью, так что даже и больно-то не было.

— В чем проблема, блоха? — Шизуо тяжело дышал над оцепеневшим Изаей. Он не знал, что на него нашло, и почему стремление прибить это пакостное существо на месте сменилось нерациональным желанием вернуть того, нормального Изаю.

— В тебе, — буркнул Орихара, внезапно вспомнив, что нож-то он не потерял, а забыл дома, оставив в кармане другой пары брюк, порванной вчера при очередной стычке с одним громилой из параллельного класса.


End file.
